Curses and Betrayals
by presentdarkness
Summary: Lucy has been ignored and kicked out of Team Natsu when Lisanna returns. What happens when she leaves but returns 7 years later with two new friends while covered in the scent of death and blood?Will the guild be able to face all of their guilt while defending against Lucy's past that threatens to destroy her and everything she cares about?And will natsu ever finally fall for lucy?
1. Chapter 1

_SUMMARY: First of all, I am a HUGE NaLu fan so if you're against it then don't read.{Duh} Lucy has been ignored ever since the endolas trip. Eventually, Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu (Classic story I know{sorry I really like this type of story}XD). But what if while running away Lucy realized her true potential? What happens when she returns 7 years later with two new figures while covered in blood? How will the guild, and most importantly, a pink haired mage react to them and Lucy's past and the danger that threatens everything that she ever loved? (Why am I asking so many questions?)P.S. Please take it easy on me and try my story, It's my very first fan-fiction!_

(LUCY POV)

Lucy walked through the doors, a bright smile on her face. "Minna, I'm back!" no one turned to acknowledge the blond celestial mage. Lucy sighed, and walked over to the request board to find a new job. It wasn't as if their reaction was new to her, since everyone had been ignoring her for about two years now ever since Lisanna returned from endolas. After only a few weeks, she had become completely invisible to the entire guild.

But no matter what, she didn't hate Lisanna. How could she? She was just too nice for anyone to ever hate, and Lucy had even become really good friends with her. (I don't want lisanna to be some crazy evil chick)

That is, until Team Natsu would drag her away from Lucy for a mission, not giving them a chance to talk properly. Now, the only people who remembered her existence was Wendy, the exceeds, the Master, Juvia, and Gajeel. Even levy had forgotten about her best friend's presence, ignoring her when when she tried to talk to her. If Lucy was being completely honest with herself, it really hurt. She sighed, taking a high paying job and walked over to Mira. She had been getting a lot stronger, with training from her spirits, and all of the solo missions she had been taking.

"Ne Mira?" She called, she didn't seem to hear her. Lucy sighed, a familiar pain squeezing at her heart. She called again, louder this time. Mira turned with an annoyed huff from talking with an uncomfortable and blushing Cana about Laxus.

"What," she snapped glaring harshly at the blonde in front of her. Lucy cringed and held out the job, "Could you sign this for me please," She quietly muttered while avoiding the white headed girl's vicious stare. She sighed impatiently and stamped the form without so much as another glance and turned to Cana before the cards mage could escape her matchmaking tactics. Lucy sighed one more time sadly before walking towards the doors.

"Oi Lucy! Can we talk?" as the familiar pink headed mage waked up with the rest of the team behind him, Lucy couldn't help rejoicing at the fact of being acknowledged. She smiled cheerfully at them, feeling nervous and scared as she noticed Erza and Grey staring down guiltily at anything but her. "Do you mind leaving the Team?" Natsu asked bluntly.

She froze, trying desperately to keep the smile plastered on her face. Erza and Gray were nodding in agreement. Natsu kept going, and she almost missed the rest of what he was saying. "We want to have Lisanna join our group, but we all want to keep it small. So we decided to get rid of the weakest part of our group which means you. You were pretty much a replacement for Lisanna anyway, and you're seriously weak." Lucy didn't know what to say, it didn't seem as if the words coming out of his mouth would ever really register. "You can get stronger now on solo missions to get stronger," Erza interjected. 'Was Erza really saying that?' Lucy thought. The Erza that she had always looked up to and thought of as a sister? "You were always complaining how everything gets destroyed and how you have no money for you're rent anyways, and it was getting a little annoying." Grey added on.

'Why' Lucy thought as tears threatened to form in her eyes. 'Why in the world would they do this to me?' She stared at them for a split second, her heart shriveling up inside her chest. She smiled brightly at them. "Sure, I don't mind at all." she whispered. Natsu broke out into a wider grin, "Thanks Lucy." Team Natsu walked off, unable to notice the dark furious auras of Lucy's remaining friends, and the salty scent of tears as the blonde mage slowly managed to walk out of the guild silently before running back to her apartment.

Me: Sniff, Poor Lucy

Lucy: Why is it that I'm usually the one kicked out of the team?!

Me: *Sweatdrop* Uhhhh... sorry.

Lucy: Sigh

Me: BTW, I SO DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, CUT IT WOULD BE TOTALLY ROCKIN' AWESOME IF I DID!

Lucy: Please review or the author will be very sad!


	2. Chapter 2

(NORMAL POV)

Lucy ran sown the street blindly, tears streaming down her eyes. "It hurts," she whispered, "It hurts so much." in fact, she was surprised at just how much the pain was gnawing at her heart, tearing her apart from the inside. The pain that was already throbbing due to being ignored now turned into a complete roaring fire of agony. Lucy tripped, crashing down painfully onto the cold unyielding stone. She

didn't even register the pain as she stared numbly at the blood dripping down from the deep gash in her leg. A flash of gold appeared next to her to reveal Loke. "Lucy," he whispered gently, unsure of how to handle his usually strong master looking so broken and delicate. It seemed as if a single word would break her and shatter her soul. As a flash of anger for fairy tail flashed through him, anger at his master, no, his nakama being betrayed by the ones she called family her like this.

Reaching her apartment, Loke set the unconscious blonde down gently, trying not to wake her. He studied her for a moment, then with a sigh kissed her forehead and disappeared without another word. As he leaves, the sleeping blonde mutters in her sleep, a crease forming between her eyebrows as her dreams turn into fierce nightmares. She started to thrash wildly in her bed and moan in pain. a dark shape started to her back glowed a bright black and started to pulse powerful dark energy. "N-No, Please." She whispered, still sleeping, "Stop it, Don't hurt them! Please! Stop it!" she thrashed more until freezing suddenly "Mama. Daddy." she cried out. "N-No! Don't, don't leave me, please. " she choked out. A chuckle resounded through the darkness, unknown to the innocent girl lying within the folds of her sheets. The figure walked closer and stared at Lucy. He caressed her face gently, "Don't sorry my dear Lucy, I'm back. And I promise you'll this time I'll never go away."

(Creepy right? It'll get better I promise!)

(LUCY'S POV)

Lucy woke with a start, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She sighed painfully. She had that dream again, the one about her memory of her real parents dying. She had known for a while now that she had been adopted, even before Layla Heartphilia died. She remembered them, the feeling of warmth that they brought even when she was upset and lonely. But no matter how hard she tried to remember how she ended up into the Heartphillia family, she could never recall. She could remember nothing but the warmth her parents love and affection, and it pained her.

(NORMAL POV)

Lucy sighed and grabbed a key, "Open gate of the Lion, Leo!" Loke appeared in front of her in a flash. "What's up Lucy," He cheerfully asked. Lucy smiled and laughed, glancing up at her friend cautiously. "I'm going to go back to the guild today." she announced. Loke stared at her for a second, his face unreadable. "Are you sure?" He asked her cautiously. she nodded, glad that he wasn't arguing with her. He sighed, unsure on how to object without hurting her feelings . With another sigh, he returned to the spirit world as she got dressed. A few minutes later, Lucy was walking out of the door in her usual outfit. She walked down the sidewalk slowly, unaware of her surroundings. Suddenly a furry blue neko crashed into her, nearly knocking her down to the ground.

"Luushhhyyyy" he sobbed into the blonde's chest. "Happy!" Lucy gasped, trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of her. "I-I'm sorry Lucy, don't hate me. None of them would listen to me, I tried I promised!" Lucy chuckled, "I know you did Happy, and it's okay. I'm not mad, I promise." He looked up with tears pooling in his big round eyes. "R-Really?" he sniffled. Lucy smiled reassuringly at him, "I promise." He smiled and jumped out of her arms, his wings popping out as he flashed around her. Lucy laughed, "And you call me weird," She teased. "That's because you are weird." he stated seriously. A vein popped on her forehead, "Come here you dumb neko!" she chased him all the way to the guild.

They arrived and opened the doors, both breathless and panting heavily. "I'm back minna," Lucy called cheerfully. No one spared her a glance, and she felt a pang in heart. Shaping her expression into a cheerful smile, she went to sit at one of the corner tables. Feeling her pain, Happy went and landed on her head. She smiled up at him as he leaned over to stare at her eyes worriedly. "Don't worry, I'm alright." She whispered. He nodded before jumping down and hugging her tightly. She giggled and held him close, until a familiar voice called out. "Oi, Happy!" she flinched at the sound of Natsu's voice as he walked over to their table, dragging Lisanna with him. She smiled cautiously at Lucy as she sat down next to her. Natsu started to drag Happy away, talking about going fishing with him. With one last glance towards Lucy he went with the dragon slayer. Lucy beamed at the take-over mage cheerfully. "Hey Lissana, what's up?" Lucy asked Lisanna, she smiled slowly at the blonde, scrutinizing her for any signs of sadness or pain. "Hey," she replied, "I noticed that you were gone a couple of days, are you O.K.?" She asked with genuine concern, Lucy smiled warmly at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for noticing though, I appreciate it." She whispered , pain under lacing her hushed voice. The white haired mage nodded in understanding, and gave her a small hug. She hugged her back, trying to hold back the tears from forming. How ironic was it, that it was Lissana giving her comfort she thought. She couldn't help chuckling darkly, earning herself a funny look from her friend. She mouthed 'It's nothing' to her before standing up to grab a mission. She noticed a dangerous one to take out a coulple of bandits with a high award attached to it. She grabbed it and walked over to Mira.

"Mira," Lucy called. She didn't even turn as she continued her conversation with Erza. Lissana muttered under her breath in dissapointment before walking up next to her. "Sorry," she whispered to me. She just shrugged and jerked her head towards the bartender with a pleading expression in her eyes, her face blank. She nodded in understanding and called out to her sister who turned immidiately with a beaming smile. Lisanna smiled at her, her expression unreadable. "Lucy wants to go on a mission, would you mind signing it." Mira smiled and staped the job without glancing at it turning to Lucy for the first time in ages. "You know Lucy, you could of just asked me to sign it instead of asking Lisanna." Lucy couldn't help but glare at her for a second, and Lisanna couldn't blame her, "I always try to," she muttered darkly, an unknown pain under lacing her every word, "It's just that no one pays attention to the invisible one anymore." Mira frowned, slightly shocked at the outburst, but before she could say anything the Celestial mage had already walked out of the guild after waving good-bye to her small amount of friends.

(LUCY'S POV)

Lucy sighed as she walked towards the guild, not bothering to say anything. The mission was easy, the hard part of it was the unexpected visit from her brother. She couldn't even begin to explain just how much joy she felt seeing him alive after all the years he'd ran away from the Heartphillia Mansion when Layla Heartphillia had died. The scene replayed in her mind like a broken record as she walked down the sidewalk.

*START OF FLASHBACK*

Lucy was walking back after defeating the bandits to collect her reward. Suddenly a shape darted out from the shadows, grabbing her and dragging her over to the nearest light lacrima. As she finally saw his face she had stopped struggling and stared at her older brother, shocked. He gave her a cocky smirk and released her arm that he had been gripping in order to keep her from running to cross his arms. "Lucy," he sang out mockingly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your awesome big brother." she stared at him, until she regained her sences. "Ren-nii," she whispered.

Without warning she threw herself into his hard chest, wrapping her arms around him in a giant hug. "You're alive!" she shouted in glee. He chucked and held her close. "I'm back Lucy, and this time, I'm not going away." She looked at her brother Ren Heartphillia carefully, scrutinizing his blonde hair (similar to hers but a tad darker) and his sparkiling spring green eyes. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in his familiar comforting scent of a musky forest. She pulled back and smiled at him, her eyes liting up with joy. "You, my dear niisan, are coming with me to my guild." she announced. He chuckeled and nodded in agreement, then he leaned down toward her's face.

"However," Ren muttered, smirking evily, "If I meet your friends, you have to come with me for seven years to train." staring at his sister's shocked expression, he held out his hand. "Deal?" He asked her, staring into her dazed eyes. She thought of her team and a pain of sadness struck her heart. Ren noticed the sadness that flitted across her face, but decided not to ask about it. Suddenly she grabbed his hand and shook it, starltling her brother. "Deal," She announced confidently, bringing a smile to Ren's face. "All right," he said while grabbing Lucy's bag and dragging her towards the train, ignoring her complaints of him being too rough. "Let's go meet your friends." Lucy smiled, and soon fell asleep on the train, having a peacefull sleep for the first time in months.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

She opened the guild doors stoped in surprise at the sight of Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy and all three of the exceeds glaring angrily at Team Natsu, who looked shocked as Master stared at the commotion emotionlessly. Wendy stepped forward furious, the dark aura surrounding her, causing Natsu and Grey to flinch, and all three of the mages tremble as the guild watch, amazed at the usually gentle wind dragon slayer scaring even the mighty Titania. "How DARE you, just who exactly do you think gives you the right to be so cruel!" she screamed. Lucy's ex-team flinched as Lucy stared at the confrontation shocked, puzziling just why wendy was so angry.

(NORMAL POV)

Natsu shook his head, confusion written all over his face, "What in the world are you talking about?" he asked. Gajeel growled ferociously, shocking even Levy who had come to say hi, "You called Lucy weak," he snapped. Lucy froze, then scurried over to the corner out of sight, listening attentively. Erza stared at the angry mages, "We mearly stated on how Lisanna is doing much better on the team than Lucy was, and how Lucy only has her spirits to fight for her so physically, she's pathetically weak." she stated matter of factly. "And besides," Grey cut in eyeing Juvia who, for once wasn't staring lovingly at the ice mage, and instead glaring at him with a fiery disapointment. "It's not as if she's here to hear it." Lucy stood, and walked toward the group, her bangs hiding her eyes an the tears pooling in them. No one had noticed her yet and they had continued arguing. "Juvia is very angry at Team Natsu for betraying their nakama like this. This is not the fairy tail that Juvia has come to know. Juvia is disappointed, especially in Grey-sama" Juvia announced, and the exceeds nodded in agreement. "Haven't every single on of you put her through enough already," charle accused the guild angrily.

The guild stared at her in confusion, glancing at each other to see if they knew what she was talking about. Happy growled in anger, tears streaming down his cheeks. "It's all your fault that Lucy doesn't smile any more!" He shouted. The entire guild froze in shock, unsure of what to do. Natsu stepped towards Happy, shocked at the pain evident on his partner's face. "What are you talking about Happy? Luce is always smiling." Wendy snapped in anger, her eyes glittering dangerously, "What in the world do you know? When is the last time you talked to Lucy, the last time you went on a mission or even hung out with her?" Natsu froze, the guilt begining to blossom on his face. "I-" Lucy couldn't take it anymore, She stepped forward, the others noticing her for the first time that day. Her hair shadowed her eyes as she walked up to her friends and ex-team. Everyone gasped in fear and guilt as they realized she had heard everything.

Natsu stepped towards her, his hand outstretched, "L-Luce, I-I'm" With a quick step to the side, Lucy avoided his hand, refusing to meet his gaze. He stared at her, shocked. She walked over to Wendy, whispering in her ear, her voice too low for Natsu to hear. Wendy yanked herself back and stared at her, stunned. "Are you serious!" she screeched as Gajeel stared at Lucy, stunned as Juvia and the others stared at the two girs confused. Lucy smiled at her happily and nodded, seeing poor Juvia looking hopelessly confused, she grabbed her friend and whispered in her ear. Juvia's eyes grew wide as she stared at her friend, noting her genuine smile and grined happily. She giggled along with Lucy and the guild watched surprised as she laughed along with her friends. 'How long has it been since we've heard her laugh?' the guild thought, a pang of guilt hitting them.

Lucy smiled at her friends, but then everyone in the guild could see that her smile lessened as she turned to the guild "Thank you everyone, but that's enough. I'm fine." Wendy stared at her for a second, then nodded. "If you say so Lucy-san. If you say you're ok, then we believe you." The others nodded and Lucy and gave her friends a grateful look, mouthing the words 'Thank you' to them. She turned towards her old team, not meeting thier piercing gazes and took a deep breath. "Gomenasai, minna. I did not mean to cause anyone any trouble." Then she paused for a second and met her former team's gaze, "However, If you're going to say things like that about people, have the courage to say it to their faces. Because saying rude things behind peoples backs is cowardly and a extremely weak thing to do, I think." She turned towards her friends who were now nodding in approval and happiness, overjoyed to see the guild crumble a bit as the guilt hit them, hard. "I'll see you at my house minna," she whispered to her friends who only nodded in response, before walking out of the guild. For a couple of minutes, there was only silence. Ofter that a few hushed whispers broke out among the groups, each talking about what happened. The ones who had remembered Lucy hung out at their own table, chatting to each other happily.

Team Natsu just sat there, unsure of what to do next and feeling the guilt eat away at their heart. It wasn't until five did the Team notice Lucy's friends stand up and leave the guild. Levy went and sat down next to them, still in a daze as well as the rest of them. It was only until around midnight did each one of them go home.

(ERZA'S INNER DIALOGUE POV)

Just what have I been doing these past couple of months? No wonder Lucy can't even look me in the eyes properly, after what I've said to her. She was like my little sister, always being there for me. I knew I could always talk to her about anything and she would listen and support me. God, I'm so ashamed. Lucy, I'm so sorry, could you ever forgive me? I am so sorry, could someone, anyone just punch me?

(GREY'S INNER DIALOGUE POV)

Did that seriously just happen? Did I really hurt my sister, the one who was always there for everyone with a giant smile on her face no matter what happened? I've laughed, cried, gotten angry, and fought with Lucy, so why in the world would I do something like this? *Sigh* I've screwed up majorly, I can only hope that Lucy will forgive me.

(NATSU'S INNER DIALOGUE POV)

What. Have. I. Done. I've hurt my best friend and partner because of my stupidity. I will never be able to make this up to Lucy, and our relationship is most likely ruined. My heart hurts so much at the thought. Why, why do I feel this way? Is it because I have feelings for her, feelings as more than a friend? God, what have I done. I've made the biggest mistake of my life. Lucy, please don't hate me. Luce, I think I'm fallin' for you, please forgive me.

KK, So I'm finally done. I apologize for any spelling or grammar problems, I tried. OMG TESTS ARE SUPER HARD! GAHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME! Anyway, make sure you tell your moms how much you appreciate them for Mother's Day! I sure love my mom and I would never had thought of doin this kinda thing without her, so I wanna thank her.

BTW I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL(just b4 I forget hahaha)

I'm going to try and type fast but I can't promise anything due to all the tests projects I'm getting at the end on the year *pouts* still two EOCs to go! KKbyebye minna! PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL BE LONLEY!


	3. Chapter 3 Forgotten Lesson

(NATSU'S INNER DIALOGUE POV)

What. Have. I. Done. I've hurt my best friend and partner because of my stupidity. I will never be able to make this up to Lucy, and our relationship is most likely ruined. My heart hurts so much at the thought. Why, why do I feel this way? Is it because I have feelings for her, feelings as more than a friend? God, what have I done. I've made the biggest mistake of my life. Lucy, please don't hate me. Luce, I think I'm fallin' for you, please forgive me.

Natsu tripped and landed flat on his face. (sry, story's not ready for him to realize his feelings.)

(NORMAL POV)

Lucy walked back to her apartment, feeling a little guilty for being so mean to the guild however, she knew they really did deserve it. She was very thankful to Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and the other exceeds for still caring. As she walked to open her door, Ren jumped out the window and landed in front of her, causing her to jump back and shriek. The two siblings stared at each other for a second, then bursted out laughing. "Y-You should see the l-look on your face," Ren gasped as he clutched his sides, still laughing. Lucy pouted, "That was MEAN nii~san!" He chuckled, "Don't give me that cute pouty face or I'll turn you into a six year old again," Lucy gasped. It was then that a thought struck her, "Ne nii-san, what type of magic so you use?" He winked at her, "It's a secret until you start your training." Lucy pouted again and stomped her feet, "That's totally unfair!" She whined. She failed to notice the evil glint in her brother's eye until it was too late. A magic circle appeared underneath Lucy and she started to glow when she finally stopped glowing, she looked around her to see everything had grown taller. She glanced down at herself and noticed that her shirt was now too big for her.

She. Was. Six. Again. "NII-SAN!" She screamed angrily while hitting and kicking her brother's leg. Ren just laughed and picked her up bundling up her clothes as well. She kicked and screamed as she was carried up into her room. She glared angrily up at her brother, "How could you nii-san!" She cried out hitting her brother with her tiny fists. Her brother laughed again infuriating her, until she had an evil idea as well. With a sniffle she flopped down on the bed, causing her brother to stop laughing as he watched tears trickle down his sister's face. "Whaahhhhnnn," she started crying, leaving her brother fumbling around trying to see what to do. "N-No wait, Lucy! Don't cry, don't cry! U-um shhhhh! I'll turn you back, I'll turn you back!" The little girl stopped crying and looked up at him with big doe eyes, "R-Really?" She sniffles. Her brother sighed, and Lucy was back to he own body again. Ren only then notices the murderous aura surrounding his little sister and he took a step back in fear. She walked slowly up to her brother. "Onii~san," she sang and her brother started to shake a little in fear. She smacked his head so hard that the guests outside the door could hear it. A timid knock sounded on the door. "It's open," Lucy called while berating her brother who was still unconscious on the floor.

The door opened to reveal Gajeel and the others. Lucy turned and smiled at them. "Hey guys, I want you to meet my big brother, Ren Heartphillia." She announced, kicking her brother awake. He jumped up, startling Lucy's friends. He held out his hand, "'Sup, I'm Ren. Thank you for taking care of my little sister." Wendy grabbed his hand and shook it shyly. "It's very nice to meet you, my name is Wendy and this is Gajeel, Juvia, Happy, Charle, and Pantherlily." The girl smiled and gestured to everyone as they were named , and Ren winked at her, causing her to blush shyly and giggle.(this is not a pairing between these two btw) Lucy smiled at how well everyone was getting along. Ren clapped his hands together, "So little sister, are you ready to go?" Everyone except for Ren froze, including Lucy. He frowned at her, "You DID remember to tell your friends and guild master that you were leaving to train with me, didn't you?" There was silence as Lucy bit her lip guiltily and stared at anything but her brothers inquiring eyes, then what Ren said sank in her friends thoughts. "WHAT!" They shouted. Lucy winced and covered her ears in pain. Ren chuckled, "I suppose not." He snarked sarcastically. Lucy giggled nervously as her friends glared at her, murderous auras rising off them terrifyingly. She backed up slightly, trying to justify herself before she was beaten.

"I was going to tell you guys, but I got, um distracted and had to leave right after because of it." The group looked at each other and nodded in understanding. Ren gritted his teeth in anger and clinched his fist angrily. I had told him all about my adventures at Fairy Tail, including about the treatment after the return of Lisanna. He had been furious, and it took all of Lucy's strength to stop him from storming over to the guild and beating twenty years out of their lives. She had refrained from telling him just what happened today, and sensing her pain and distress, he hadn't asked her. She had sighed in relief and prepared her apartment for her guests.

She took a deep breath. "I'll ask the Master early before the train ride to have some time to train. And I'm hoping you guys could explain why I'm leaving without telling the guild about Nii-san just yet." They all crossed their arms and stared at me questionably, all of their expression saying 'Why?'. Lucy giggled evilly, "I want to see their expressions when I come back ten times as stronger with a brother I never told them about." The others chuckled along with the blonde mage and nodded in agreement. Ren sighed, 'I have taught my sister so well,' he thought before clapping his hands decisively. "All right, tomorrow you'll take a temporary leave from the guild and we'll leave exactly at eight o'clock sharp." Lucy nodded and Juvia smiled at her warmly. "Juvia believes that love rival should go and rest so she can get up warmly. So Juvia and the others will take their leave now, and Juvia will say for everyone that we will miss you." Lucy smiled and nodded, tears glistening in her eyes. Lucy, Wendy, the Exceeds and Juvia were crying as they said their goodbyes, and even Gajeel was giving her a one armed hug.

Lucy waved goodbye as they left her apartment. "Bye," she shouted at their retreating figures from the window, "By the way I expect some kids from you and Levy when I get back Gajeel. And good luck with Gray Juvia and Wendy, I know you like Romeo, so you better go for it before I get back or else I will personally team up with Mira and make sure you two start dating." the three blushed, and ran toward the guild, laughing. Lucy sighed, and walked back into her apartment, hugging Ren tightly. "You'll see them soon," he promised, and Lucy smiled at her brother before going off to pack, her heart beating painfully with every step. A tear trickled down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

(NORMAL POV)

Lucy walked down the stairs at eight in the morning after comforting master and explaining all of her reasons for leaving, the good and the bad, tears streaming down her face. No one noticed her yet again, despite yesterday's incident. They were all too busy preparing for Lisanna's birthday. Lucy started to feel a fiery anger and resentment, not towards Lisanna, but towards everyone who had ignored her, who had treated her like trash.

She almost hated them.

She froze, horrified at herself that she was harboring such horrible dark thoughts. After all, if someone that she loved had disappeared, she would probably do the same thing. 'Well yes, but you would never ignore them for two years straight and call them weak.' an inner voice whispered to her. she quickly shook her head, as if to remove all of her thoughts from her mind. She strode to the front door and opened it, spotting Lisanna walking toward the guild the same time Mira did. The oldest take over mage panicked. "Someone hurry and distract my sister before she gets here!" she shouted over the chatter of the guild.

"I've got it," Lucy called out before ducking out of the door. The guild froze and unanimously ran to the window to see their blond celestial mage chatting happily with Lisanna and dragging her over in the direction of her house. They all glanced at each other guiltily before scurrying off to finish the work they started under Mira's stern glare. It was only then that she realized that four mages were missing.

"Where is Erza, Grey, Natsu, and Happy!" she shouted over the guild. "They went on a mission to pay for Lisanna's birthday present, they'll probably be back soon." a voice said suddenly behind Mira, causing her to shriek and spin in surprise. She was about to scold him for scaring her when she noticed that the Master's eyes were puffy, showing that he had been crying. "Master? What's wrong, why have you been crying?" Mira questioned. Makarov just shook his head, rubbing his forehead in thought, a sad expression on his face. "I have just been reminded of an important lesson," he sighed heavily, as Mira stared at him in confusion. Sensing that he wasn't going to say anything more, Mira shrugged and walked off to lecture Levy for reading instead of hanging the decorations she was suppose to. Makarov sighed, and whispered to himself, "Will they ever notice?" It didn't seem as if they ever would.

(LISANNA'S POV)

As Lucy dragged the youngest take over mage to her house, Lisanna wondered about the sad look that had been on Lucy's face before. Earlier times before, she would always hide her pain behind a bright smile. Now, she didn't even bother to try and hide her excruciating sorrow that seemed to tear her apart more every second as time went on. As they finally reached Lucy's house, Lisanna started at the sight of a shape in her window. She pulled at the blondes hand urgently, causing her to turn and give her a questioning stare. "There's someone in your apartment! They must've broken in!" she whispered. Lucy stared at her for a second, stunned. Then, to Lisanna's surprise, she laughed. It was a real laugh, and it was one of the few times Lisanna had heard her laugh so freely. Lucy gave a satisfied sigh, and still giggling, she opened the door, dragging her extremely confused friend along with her.

The blonde stared at the white haired mage as they reached Lucy's apartment, looking a little nervous. She took a deep breath, and smiled shakily at her friend, "Lisanna," she announced while opening the door wide to reveal a blonde haired teen who looked in his twenties looking very annoyed, "I'd like you to meet Ren." Lisanna stared at him for a minute blushing, before bowing respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said in a shaky voice, trying to hide a blush that reached her ears and neck. Lucy didn't seem to notice and Lisanna started to relax as Ren stuttered along with her. She sighed in relief. She was safe, at least for now. But dang, Lucy's friend was hot. Lucy leaned closer to Lisanna, "He's my brother, by the way." Silence rang out for about a minute.

"WHAT!"

I'm sorry the chapter is so short, I'm going through a bout of writer's block and some Ideas would be awesome! (so long that they're appropriate {And in my defense for saying that, you've never met MY friends})XD. I'm trying to make this story good, but different from all of the others where Lucy is the Dragon princess and stuff like that! So any ideas would most definitely be welcome and I'm sorry if anything I have currently said or done has offended anyone.

BTW~ I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Mashima Hiro alone. And besides, I can't draw to save my life.

Thnxs and ByeXD


	5. Chapter 5 Confrontation

(LUCY POV)

Lucy walked toward the train station with her brother, rubbing the sore spot on her aching head where a certain take over mage had hit her, all the while pouting cutely. Ren chuckled at her expression, nudging her shoulder playfully. "It's your own fault, you know. If you hadn't teased Lisanna and I so much, she wouldn't of had to hit you on the head. And after teasing her you finally told her about you leaving, so I'd say that she would now be even." She groaned, "I just couldn't help it. It was so cute the way you two were blushing, it was almost the most cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life." Ren smacked her on the head, adding yet another bump to her head.

While rubbing her aching head, Lucy noticed him turning his head away from her and saw the blush he was trying to hide as he muttered. Lucy started giggling, causing Ren to glare at her and hit her on the head, again. Lucy complained some more until they reached the train station. They were early, and had no problem keeping up a steady period of silence. Lucy drew up the hood of her cloak up over her face as the train finally drew up to the station.

Over the crowd of people surging in and out of the train, Lucy heard a very motion sick Natsu complaining about how he would never ride another train again. "You say that all the time." Lucy heard Happy quip at the groaning salamander. She tensed and turned in a rush toward the sounds, to the surprise of her brother who turned around with her to see what had caught his sister's eye. Lucy didn't notice as she listened attentively to her former team a frantic minute of searching, a pink haired head caught her eye and she saw Natsu being held up by Grey as Erza dragged along her giant carriage of luggage with Happy trailing behind. Lucy didn't even glance at her brother as she snuck up behind them with him right behind her, trying to hear what they were talking about.

(REN POV)

Ren, seeing that she wouldn't answer any of his questions anyway, just followed behind her silently. And he was perfectly fine with just following her while she was stalking this group, that is, until he heard them say her name. It was then that he started to really listen to their conversation.

(NORMAL POV)

"Gah!" Grey groaned as he dragged a half conscious Natsu with him. "That mission took forever," Erza rubbed her shin thoughtfully, "I thought that that mission was rather quite enjoyable," she stated seriously. Grey sweat dropped, "Erza, the bandits we were told to catch were into guys and they were saying..." he shuddered, then tried again, "They were talking about... You know what, I don't even want to really say it." Grey shrugged, "It went faster than if Lucy had been there though, so that's something to be thankful for. We don't want to miss Lisanna's birthday." Natsu nodded in agreement before going limp again. The two blonde mages behind the group tensed, and watched as Erza smacked Grey hard on the head, knocking him to the ground, sending Natsu tumbling along with him as he groaned still. "Natsu!" Happy cried as he rushed to catch him.

"Oi Erza, What was that for?" Grey shouted as he jumped up. Natsu, finally regaining himself from his motion sickness, jumped up with the ice maker. A powerful dangerous aura rose up around Erza, causing her teammates to back up in fear. "You do not say something like that about your nakama. Lucy is our comrade." The Titania snapped angrily. "Aye!" Happy chimed in, glaring at the two teenage boys. "Lucy's always been there for us, you shouldn't talk about her like that." Grey shrugged, "You do remember that she was the reason for some of those disasters, right" Happy barreled into his chest angrily, hitting him with his soft little fists while tears poured down his face and fur. His three friends stared at him in shock as the hooded figure started crying softly. "D-don't talk about Lushe l-like that." he very nearly sobbed into Grey's chest as the ice mage stared at him blankly. Natsu took Happy into his arms and hugged him. After a minute, Natsu spoke up. "Lucy is a really good friend, even if she is weak. But since she's weak, she is probably training, right? I mean, she's gone on a lot of solo missions, right?" Happy snapped out of Natsu's arms, surprising him. "Lucy has gotten a lot stronger," The exceed protested. "If you had actually paid attention, you would've known that she can summon more than four spirits at a time now, and that takes a whole lot of magic!" the others started to look guilty before shrugging. "Alright Happy," Erza said, trying to calm the blue exceed. "Those two bakas are sorry, we won't talk about this anymore."

Happy quit, sighing sadly at having to see that there was no way to stop them from thinking like they were. They started to walk a little faster, still not noticing the two blonde mages that had been following them for a little while, Lucy finally stopped, and under her hood she was silently sobbing. She had never felt such hatred in her life, not even for her father, who had never even looked her way until recently. She turned towards her brother to tell him that it was time to go only to realize that he wasn't there.

She spun frantically in a circle only to see him striding towards her former team, and angry aura surrounding him so that the people in front of him were practically throwing themselves out of his way. "Shi-" She started but was cut off when Ren started to yell, "Oi, Pink head, Red head, Stripper!" The group spun and were very surprised to see a man with familiar blonde hair striding up to them. Gray stepped forward, being the first to recognize what type of aura was surrounding the stranger. "What do you want?" he snapped, and Ren just said nothing. When he finally reached the group, he swung back his elbow and slugged Grey as hard as he could, sending the Ice Mage flying back into Natsu and Erza, knocking them all to the ground as Happy was staring worriedly from the air.

(HAPPYS POV)

No one noticed the hooded figure that had followed the man except for Happy, and he flew down when the small figure gestured for him. He cautiously flitted around her head, glancing back at his partner and other teammates. "Ren won't kill them, but he might beat them half to death. But don't worry, I'll stop him. He listens to me." He jumped when the figure next to him spoke. It was then that he realized just who the figure was. "Lucy," he whispered, things finally starting to make sense. Lucy slipped her hood back slightly so that only Happy could see her face. "Thanks for sticking up for me Happy." she whispered as she noticed the guilt that was obvious in his cute blue face. "Lushy," he sniffled, flying into her and pressing his face into her chest. "I-I'm sorry, they won't listen to me." She only smiled at him, "It's fine Happy, they'll figure out soon enough that their actions have consequences, and they'll learn whether they want to or not." Happy sighed, "How are you so strong Lucy. I would never be as calm as you are. You're-"

She shook her head, cutting him off with a small wave of her hand, he felt the salty drops of tears falling onto his fur. "I-I-I," Lucy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "I'm not strong at all Happy. I hate them so much, so much it hurts me. But they're my family, and I love them at the same time." She looked at him with such pain filled eyes that his heart broke just at the sight of her. She looked so fragile, as if the slightest word would break her, she looked so pitiful, so helpless. It was as if she was still that young girl that was abandoned by her father, all alone and so desperate on having love that she would do anything, go anywhere, anything at all. She shook slightly, and Happy saw fresh tears slide down her face, "Is it okay to hate them Happy?" she pitifully asked. "I want to hate them, I want to so much. But I just can't, Happy, I can't." He didn't respond. What could he say? After a moment of silence, she just shook her head sadly. "It's okay not to answer Happy, I'll figure it out."

He sighed, the heaviness of Lucy's sadness weighing down on the blue exceed's heart. He placed a small paw(hand?) on her shoulder, "It's your own life Lucy, and you have the decision to do as you please and no one can tell you how to feel. However, I just don't want you to make a decision that you regret, so be careful in the choices that you make." Lucy looked at Happy in shock, "When did you get so wise?" She asked with wide eyes. He thought about it for what seemed like eternity, then he grinned, "I," he paused dramatically, "Don't know!" he proudly stated, causing Lucy to fall over in anime style. The cat chuckled, "Aye!"

She slowly got up, "You baka cat," she whispered as she walked over to where Ren and the rest of Team Natsu were. Happy nearly stopped flying at the sight of his friends panting and covered in cuts as the man that was with Lucy stood towering over them with no blemishes marking his appearance. Happy moved over closer to Lucy more. "Who is that Lucy?" he whispered nervously. She giggled at his actions, "That's my older brother Ren." she giggled into his ear. He was silent for a minute as the news sank in. "Eh!" he shouted, drawing the attention of the other four mages. "Happy!" Natsu shouted, The panic evident in his voice.

(NATSU POV)

Natsu was in a pointless battle, and even he knew it. The blond that had challenged him was powerful. Powerful enough to take on Natsu, Grey, AND Erza, all at the same time. Natsu could confidently say that he had been thrashed, and had been given a bloody good thrashing at that. So when he saw his blue partner in the arms of someone who could only be an accomplice of the man they were fighting, he panicked. "Happy!" he called out, struggling to gain the strength to keep standing, yet alone challenge the hooded mage that was holding him. "Natsu!" he called back, the worry evident in his face as he turned and hurriedly said something that Natsu couldn't hear to his captor. The mage hesitated, then nodded slightly. Happy's expression became more peaceful, but Natsu noticed a glint of something in his eyes. Pain? Why was it there? He didn't have time to ponder that as the hooded mage walked up to his friend. "Ren," he whispered, and Natsu realized that the "he" was a she. She leaned closer to the still angry Ren in front of him and his friends and whispered in his ears, Natsu caught a familiar scent of Vanilla and chocolate, but he couldn't remember where he had smelled it before. Ren shook his head in a violent no, but she gave him a stern glare, and he sighed. "I'll spare you guys for now." he snarled at him. Erza coughed out some blood and shakily stepped forward. "Who are you? Why did you do this," she managed to spit out.

Before Ren could respond, his friend stepped forward, "You were talking about a friend behind her back, so he reacted. Ren thought that talking trash about a friend was a cowardly thing to do, and wanted to stop it before people got hurt even more." her voice was hoarse and a quiet whisper that Erza had to lean forward to hear. " I admit I must agree. I never took you for a coward, Erza Scarlet." Erza blanched, her face going a deathly white. "Who are you? How do you know me?" the hooded figure sighed. She turned to go, ignoring the three as she pushed him ahead of her. "As for who I am Erza, Figure it out yourself Erza." she finally called out when it was thought she wouldn't say anything. And with that, the two boarded the train and were gone.

(*Clap hands*) I'm done! Please tell me how you think of the story so far and give requests for how the story should go! I love advice that would make the story better so any type of unique idea is warmly welcomed.

~I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR REN~

Thank you for reading 3 (￣エ￣)ゞ


	6. Chapter 6 The Visit

(LUCY'S POV)

It's been over a year now... since Lucy and her brother had left Team Natsu there sitting on the sidewalk. It took everything Lucy had to not look back as the train took off, resisting the urge to see them just one last time before she left. She wanted to at least wave goodbye to Happy, but she just couldn't. Not with the pain beating on her like a drum, at even Erza not recognizing her and talking about her that way. They were suppose to be her friends, her nakama, her comrades, her family. They were suppose to support her, be there for her the entire time when she's hurt and encourage her to be stronger instead of bring her down behind her back.

She would find out soon enough if Fairy Tail truly only thought of her as a replacement for Lissana or not. She was heading to Magnolia on a train from her brother's training ground, she could remember her first time seeing the clearing, and the beauty of the clearing still amazed her as she looked over the small stream that ran through the middle, and the flowers that covered every inch of the ground. Ren was ruthless in his training, and Lucy had already showed signs of improvement by the first three months. After a year had passed, Lucy was physically stronger and could summon up to 10 spirits already. Her hair had grown out to the middle of her back, and gone were her short skirts and revealing tops. She now wore slightly baggy black pants and some grey tank tops with leather jackets. She had begged Ren to allow her a small break to see how her friends back home were doing.

Ren didn't want her to go, that was clear to her. His warnings still rang in her ears like morning bells, 'Don't let them see you until you, not until you're sure that they know that you were gone. And if they haven't, contact me with your communications lacrima and I'll beat the cra- the stuffin' out of them.' he had quickly stopped from cursing as Lucy casted a sharp glance at him. She had been absolutely shocked to find out that her brother had a mouth that could make a sailor blush. It had taken an entire year and Lucy still hasn't entirely gotten him to stop. He had insisted on coming with her to visit Fairy Tail but Lucy had firmly refused, knowing that her brother would automatically try to beat her friends and former team until they were black and bloody. He only trusted Lucy to tell the people that he met that she was coming to visit. Lisanna was ecstatic at the news when Lucy contacted her. Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, and the Exceeds were just as pleased when she finally was able to connect with them about a week after Ren gave her his permission for her to go after some pleading and threatening.

None of them would mention the others, and Lucy didn't ask. She didn't want to hear about how if anyone noticed her absence or not, she was too afraid of what she might hear. She could guess the answer anyway. Lucy sighed into her hand, and pulled out a key. "Loke," she called, knowing he was listening. He appeared next to her in a flash of gold, grabbing her tight in a comforting hug. "You don't have to do this, you know." he quietly stated, knowing just how much his Master could be hurt. Lucy shook her head violently, "No! I will do this Loke," She insisted. Her spirit friend just sighed, and quietly released her, content to just sit next to her. They spent the rest of the train ride in silence.

As Lucy stepped off the train, a flash of blue barreled into her chest, nearly knocking her into Loke. "Lushy!" Happy blubbered happily, not wanting to let go of the blonde celestial mage. She laughed happily, "It's so good to see you Happy," she smiled. She heard some other voices calling out her name, and glanced up to see the other exceeds, along with Lisanna, Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy rushing towards her. "Minna!" she cried out happily, stepping forward only to be crushed in a giant hug, with a certain dragon slayer standing next to Loke with a tender expression on his face, before realizing his expression and he started glowering again. "L-lisanna," she gasped, "C-can't breathe!" Gajeel, sensing her distress, pulled her out by her collar. He gave her an awkward one armed hug after setting her down, "Bunny-girl," he nodded at her. Lucy laughed, and they all smiled at her cheerful expression. "It's good to be _home_," she sighed happily, glancing around at the familiar setting.

She started jumping up and down, "Come on," she giggled as she pulled her friends toward the guild, "Let's go to Fairy Tail!" they all started to frown, and Lucy saw them glancing at each other worriedly. She giggled again, this time a little remorsefully, causing her friends to turn to her. She shook her head, "I already knew that they wouldn't have noticed just yet. I've been preparing myself the entire way here." Wendy hugged her tightly around the middle. "I-I'm sorry Lucy-san, we all are." Lucy shrugged it off, but hugged the little girl to her tightly. "Wendy, no one here is at fault for anything. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Wendy blushed but nodded, hugging Lucy tightly along with Happy who had yet to let go. Charle huffed, "I personally think you should go in there and show all of those idiots _exactly_ how much more stronger you've gotten. And maybe knock some sense into them." Lucy just shook her head, "No, not _yet_ anyway." she softly muttered. Juvia frowned, "Juvia will help Rival in love if she is still not powerful to take on Erza-san." The others nodded as Gajeel cracked his knuckles gleefully. "Gihi, and I would gladly take on Salamander with you."

Lucy just laughed and shook her head, "No, Minna. I love you all for offering, but I promised Ren told me not to show myself to them unless they've realized that I was gone." They all stared at her with confused expressions, and glanced at each other, trying to say what they were thinking. Loke was the first to react though, "Princess, then _why_ exactly are you going to the guild, where no doubt they'd see you." he asked, slinging an arm around her shoulder. She shrugged, "He meant not to _fight_ them and show them that I got stronger. Besides, I'd go to the guild no matter what he says. Fairy Tail is my home." The others nodded, and didn't say anything more as they walked toward the Guild.

As they reached the giant building, they could hear, the usual sounds of fighting that overcrowded the air. Lucy stopped, staring at her home. She turned to see the others staring at her, and smiled at their worried expressions. "Well," she announced while grabbing Lisanna's hand tightly, her grip the only indication just how nervous she really was. As she gave the rest of her companions a reassuring smile, they stepped into the rowdy guild.

(LISANNA'S POV)

Lisanna squeezed Lucy's hand reassuringly as they walked through the doors, the welcoming sounds of a regular brawl filling the air.

"Oi, Flame brain watch where you're goin'!"

"Huh? What you say squinty eyes?" next to Lucy, Juvia swooned at the sight of a shirtless Grey, Lucy and Lisanna giggled quietly as she stalked off to watch her love behind a pillar, silently and quite creepily stalking the Ice mage as he and Natsu fought yet again. "Oi, shouldn't you two be more -hic- mature?!" Cana slurred before taking a swing out of her giant barrel, which seemed to had gotten even bigger to Lucy, if that was even possible. Mira just giggled as always as a table hit her, blood dripping from a gash in her head. As the others with Lucy dispersed in the fight, either to join or to talk to others, Lisanna dragged Lucy to the bar, avoiding all of the flying debris that flew their way. she cheerfully waved towards her sister, "Hey, Nee-san!" Mira smiled warmly, "Hello Lisanna." As the girls sat down, Mira finally seemed to noticed Lucy's presence, "Ah, Lucy! I haven't seen you at the guild for a couple of days, where have you been?" Lucy smiled, her face emotionless. "I've been gone for a _year_ now, Mira-Jane." Lucy replied in a toneless voice. Mira froze, her smile now seeming forced as she tries to absorb the information given to her. "I-I'm s-sorry, c-could you please repeat that Lucy?" she stuttered, as Lucy watched her with vague interest. Lisanna cut in, staring at her sister with disappointment, written all over her face, "Lucy has been training for the past year now, nee-san, and not a single person has noticed. Isn't that sad?" Mira just nodded numbly, shocked by the information she just received. "I-I, L-Lucy I-I'm so s-sorr-"

"Oi Mira, give me anything!" a beaten up Grey jumped onto the stool next to Lucy, causing Mira and Lisanna to jump at the sudden intrusion. Lucy merely twisted her head slightly to glance at the ice mage, before turing to watch Mira scurry off, her face a mask of guilt. Lisanna felt herself growing more nervous at the obvious stress that was lining her friends small frame and she could immediately tell that trouble was brewing. "Grey," Lucy acknowledged her former teammate with a slight nod to her head, not meeting his eyes. He turned to her in surprise. "Lucy! Hey, I didn't see you there, how long have you been here?" Lucy shrugged as Lisanna felt a flash of anger. "I was here when you _rudely_ interrupted my '_conversation_' with Mira." Lisanna rolled her eyes and gave a soft snort as Mira gave a nervous chuckle, placing a drink in front of Grey. He watched Lucy warily, finally noting the Celestial mage's cold aura that seemed like a stone hard wall that shut her off from the world. "So, what exactly have you been doing these past few days?" he asked, and Lisanna tensed in reaction, causing Grey to give her a strange look before turning back to Lucy as she shrugged. "Been walking around, doing a couple of missions." she replied, tilting her head in an unconcerned manner. But no matter how hard she tried to hide her anger, the aura that surrounded her gave her away. He gave her a concerned look before she glared at him, daring him to comment, and his face took a neutral expression. "Well, how about you tag along with the Team on our next mission? We can take an easier one just for you."

(GREY'S POV)

Mira and Lisanna winced at the same time, and before Grey could ask why he found himself on the floor with an aching head and dripping as Lucy calmly set his now empty mug down and sat there and started talking to Lisanna as if he wasn't there. Mira just started polishing the empty glass while giving Grey a sympathetic glare. "Oi!" he jumped up, some part of his mind aware that he was gaining the attention of the rest of the guild. "What was that for?!" Lucy glanced at him unconcernedly, ignoring the rest of the guild. "What do you want?" she questioned. Grey felt the anger boiling up inside of him but kept his tone level and controlled, "Exactly what is the _reason_ that you shoved me off my seat and dumped my drink on me? The only thing I did is offer to allow you to tag along on a job with us." He drawled out in a menacing tone, and glared at her as he felt Natsu walking up from behind him.

His rival snorted, "And shouldn't you have offered after talking to the rest of the Team, Droopy eyes?" Grey snarled at him, annoyed at the interruption. "It would've only been this one time, you stupid Squinty eyes." Natsu rammed his forehead up against the Ice Mage's. "What was that you perverted ice freak?" Grey snorted, "Are you deaf now, Flame Brain? I only offered out of pity, it's not as if it would be permanent moron. If you look at Lucy, you can obviously tell that she's not herself. She's more colder." The fire dragonslayer snorted, "Wouldn't you not be able to notice if she's cold? Your hands alone are as cold as ice." Grey smacked Natsu on the head, "Not her temperature dummy! Her actions and stuff like that!"

(LUCY'S POV)

The boys heard a throat being cleared behind them, and turned to see an emotionless Lucy standing next to the bar, a furious Lisanna next to her. Lucy silently stepped forward, "You don't need to _worry_ about arguing about you _allowing_ me to tag along on your stupid mission, because I _don't want_ _to go_." she quietly stated, staring at them as if they were bugs. Grey seemed to think about this for a second, before stepping forward. "Why don't you want to go with us exactly?" Lucy snorted, her anger finally getting the best of her, "Because I'm afraid all of your stupidity might be contagious. And also, I don't want nor _need_ your _pity_." Natsu growled, "Oi, What's that suppose to mean?!" Lisanna sighed, and grabbed her friends hand.

"Lucy," she called, pulling at her friends hand, "Let's go." Lucy glanced at the white haired girl with a warm smile. "Wait a second, Lisa. I'll be done in a minute." She ignored the shock of the guild at her being so friendly with Lisanna. She couldn't help but think about how idiotic the Fairy Tail guild could be sometimes. "So," she turned to the two boys who were now flinching at the menacing tone that overtook her voice. "Do you honestly _believe_ that I would _jump_ at the chance to go on a mission with _you_? That I would be filled with _joy_ with the prospect of you _allowing_ me to _tag along_? My _apologies_, but I have _no interest_ of being degraded and ridiculed like this, so I will have to _kindly_ ask you both to _shut up_ before you say something you'll regret, and I do something that I'm not allowed to do, which is beat you black and blue until you can't feel any part of your body until the next month."

(NORMAL POV)

The entire guild stared at the blonde in shock, having never heard her so cold and menacing. No one could say a word as they watched Lisanna drag her out of the door before Grey or Natsu had the chance to respond, as they stood there too stunned to move. The silence lasted for a long while, and no one could even attempt to say a word, Finally, Master Makarov chuckled from his place on top of the second floor railing, breaking the heavy silence. "Well that was quite interesting and enjoyable." He giggled. "Oi, old man!" Natsu called out, "Did you actually _enjoy_ that?!"

Makarov nodded, still giggling. "Oh yes," he slurred, sloshing his drink around in his cup. "I think you got a scolding that you all _deserved_. I want every _single_ one of you brats to consider why _our Lucy_ reacted like that." he surveyed the room, taking in all of the confused faces that littered the guild. He met the eyes of Mira last, taking note of her silent tears that dripped down her face. 'At least _one person_ has finally noticed' he thought. Giving his children time to think, Master jumped off the railing and stumbled into his office, leaving the entire guild deep in thought.

(REN'S POV)

Ren paced the floor of his cabin in long strides, the worry for his sister gnawing at him with every step. He didn't even notice that his lacrima had flared up as Lucy contacted him. She watched him pace for a while, silently giggling. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor you know," She called out during a turn facing away from the crystal like communication device after finally taking pity on him. He spun and stared with a stunned expression on his face, before rushing over to the image of his sister's face.

"Lucifer!" Lucy gave her brother a withering glare. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that Ren." She snapped. He winced, "Visit didn't go so well?" she shrugged, "I had a good time with Lisanna and the others, and I think I've finally convinced Juvia that I'm not her 'Love Rival', so it went well." Ren would've believed her if he couldn't sense that she was practically simmering with anger inside. "Lucy Heartphillia, don't bother to try and fool me, we both know it won't work." She sighed, "You know, I found out that I was still hoping that they would notice my absence, even if it was just a little. I just realized that, I still wished that they would miss me. But I'm just disappointed, I thought that they cared, but maybe not." Ren sighed, feeling a pang of anger at his sister's guild mates for treating her the way they did. It took everything he had to not charge over to Magnolia and beat all of Fairy Tail until they were colored black blue and purple.

"Ren," Lucy called, breaking into his thoughts. He gave her a toothy grin, "Yeah, little sis?" She grimaced at the nickname, but chose not to comment. "You are not allowed to leave the house until I get back." He sighed, "Why is it that you only know what I'm thinking when I have homicidal thoughts toward your friends?" His sister just shook her head. "It's a gift."


End file.
